My Teacher My Love
by AnakHaehyuk
Summary: CHAP 2 Publish
1. Chapter 1

My Teacher is My Love

Seorang Namja berwajah cantik tengah duduk di kursinya menghadap seorang siswa yang sudah membuatnya kewalahan selama beberapa bulan ini atas tingkahnya yang selalu membuat onar,Mulai dari mengajak teman-temannya membolos disaat pelajaran matematika ,tawuran dengan sekolah tetangga(?),tertidur saat jam pelajaran, hingga menjaili para siswi yang berada di dalam toilet . mengingat itu membuat kepala hyukjae selaku walikelas mendenyut kesakitan .

Hyukjae menghela nafas dan memijit kepalanya yang terasa sakit ,ia sangat bingung dengan siswa satu ini entah dengan cara apa lagi ia lakukan agar siswanya ini berubah, mengingat prestasinya yang tidak diragukan lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin kan Lee Donghae ?,kau tau sudah banyak sekali seonsaengnim-seonsaengnim mengeluh atas tingkahmu itu,bahkan kedua orangtua mu saja sudah angkat tangan atas ulah mu yang semakin hari semakin liar." Keluh hyukjae sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut blondenya ia merasa frustasi menghadapinya ,sedangkan siswa dihadapannya hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan hingga seringaian pun kelur dari wajah tampannya .

"Kau yakin ingin tau tentang keinginan ku?" Tanya donghae santai dengan mata yang tak henti-hentinya menatap bibir plum hyukjae,seonsaengnim tercintanya .

Ya siswa yang bernama lengkap LEE Donghae ini jatuh cinta pda seonsaengnim sekaligus walikelasnya , mungkin bisa dibilang cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Ya,aku ingin tau keinginanmu ?"

"Aku menginginkanmu," aku donghae ,kini manik matanya menatap manik mata hyukjae yang shock mendengar pengakuan donghae .donghae yang melihat reaksi walikelasnya itu hanya tersenyum ,senyuman yang menawan.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Detak jantung itu semakin cepat

Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati hyukjae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan,sedangkan yang di tatapnya hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mau apa kau." Hyukjae mencoba memberanikan dirinya,ia tak mau harga diri seorang seonsaengnim di injak-injak oleh anak ingusan seperti dia.

Grep...

Tangan kekar itu memeluk Hyukjae posesive dari belakang , Hyukjae semakin membesarkan kedua mata coklatnya saat ia merasakan benda kenyal nan basah tengah meliuk-liukan di daerah sensitivenya,Leher jenjangnya.

Hyukjae mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari anak didiknya itu,namun nihil tenaga yang ia punya tak sebesar Donghae. Dan alhasil ia hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa moga ia selamat dari anak didiknya yang super mesum ini.

Setelah asyik dengan leher yang sekarang mulai terlihat tanda-tanda merah yang sudah di ciptakan olehnya, Kini Lee Donghae memutarkan kursi yang diduduki oleh hyukjae agar bisa menghadap padanya.

Mata coklat itu terlihat sendu memandang namja tampan yang berada di depannya,tangannya terkepal menahan emosinya yang ingin menangis dan marah secara bersamaan dan jangan lupakan bibir bawahnya yang di gigit sedari tadi. Donghae yang menyadari itu segera memeluk namja cantik yang bersatus seonsaengnimnya itu.

"Mianhae." Ucap Donghae menyesal, di ciumnya dengan sayang puncak kepala hyukjae. Wangi shampoo strawberry yang hyukjae pakai terhirup oleh indra penciuman donghae dan itu membuatnya selalu ingin mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Aku menyesal." Sesalnya

Dekapan hangat itu perlahan terlepas, ditatapnya namja yang berusia 18 tahun itu dengan lembut tangan yang sedari tadi terkepal kini terjulur menyentuh wajah tampan Donghae.

Donghae memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan sentuhan halus dari Hyukjae,namun tidak lama sentuhan itu tidak ia rasakan kembali. secara pelahan donghae membuka matanya di pandanginya langsung mata coklat itu.

"Saranghae Lee Hyukjae." Aku Donghae.

Di kecupnya kening Hyukjae singkat dan donghae pun beranjak dari posisinya meninggalkan hyukjae yang masih terpaku atas apa yang ia rasakan. Ia segera berbalik memandangi punggung donghae yang hampir saja akan membuka kenop pintu ruangan itu.

"Aap...apakah kau benar mencintaiku.?" Pertanyaan itu cukup membuat donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Donghae berbalik dan menatap hyukjae yang tengah salting, donghae tersenyum melihat gelagat hyukjae yang terlihat lucu itu.

"Aku sangat mencintai seonsaengnim ku sendiri." Tutur Donghae dengan tulus.

"Kalau kau benar mencintaiku, bisakah kau berubah demi ku." Namja cantik yang berusia 25 tahun itu berusaha menarik nafas secara pelahan saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir sexynya,rasanya ia sulit bernafas saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Dongahe tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Asalkan kau menjadi milikku, aku mau berubah." Senyum kemenangan terpancar dari Lee Donghae.

Sedangkan hyukjae ia hanya merutuki kecerobohannya, kenapa ia mengelurkan perkataan tadi sebelum di pikir terlebih dahulu,alhasil dengan berat hati dan pasrah ia meng-iya kan perkataan donghae.

Donghae yang mendapatkan lampu hijau dari hyukjae segera mendekati namjacantik yang tengah frustasi itu , di peluknya langsung, ia tidak menyangka langkah untuk menjadika hyukja emiliknya tinggal selangkah lagi, ia ikhlas dan senag hati merubah tabiat buruknya menjadi lebih baik agar ia bisa mendapatkan namja yang ia cintai itu, ya meskipun perbedaan umurnya lumayan sangat jauh yaitu 7 tahun tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Donghae karna baginya ia lebih dewasa ketimbang hyukjae yang notaben nya adalah seonsaengnim dan wali kelasnya.

Tingkah hyukjae yang selalu donghae amati benar-benar tidak mencerminkan kedewasaannya ,ia akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan,lucu saat bersamaan dan jangan lupakan wajah cantiknya yang selalu terlihat seumuran denganya.

"Lihat saja aku akan berubah menjadi lebih baik dan menjadi Lee Donghae yang pantas bersanding denganmu Lee seonsaengnim." Ucapnya percaya diri membuat hyukjae memutar kedua matanya jengah.

Donghae yang sudah melepaskan pelukkannya itu segera mencium hyukjae singkat dan langsung berlari meninggalkan hyukjae yang shock akibat serangan donghae pada bibir sexy-nya.

"Yaakkkk...LEE DONGHAEEEEEE...KAU TELAH MEREBUT CIUMAN PERTAMAKU..." Teriak Hyukjae kesal.

Sedangkan donghae yang sudah berada di luar hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan histeris Hyukaje dan ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

Tbc

* * *

Mianhae kalau FF aku nyampah lagi disini :'(

Hanya ingin meyalurkan ide dari otak aja, kalau gak suka bisa langsung Close aja

Gampang kan kekekekeke


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi ini cuaca begitu cerah,burung-burung pun ikut merasakannya terbukti dengan terdengarnya kicauan – kicauan riang yang tengah berdiam diri di dahan pohon maple.

Tidak hanya burung – burung aja yang menikmati pagi yang begitu cerah ini,Lee Donghae namja brandalan berwajah tampan namun cukup digemari yeoja dan para namja yang berstatus Uke ini sangat menikmati suasana seperti ini.

Namun bila dilihat – lihat ada yang berbeda pada namja tampan itu, hingga mengundang decak kagum mau pun mendapat tatapan heran. Bagaimana tidak mengundang itu semua ,seorang Lee Donghae mengubah penampilannya yang tadinya cuek tapi tetap mempesona menjadi rapi namun masih tetap memancarkan pesonanya siapa saja yang memandangnya pasti akan terjerat pesona sang Lee Donghae.

Suasana kantin sekolah masih terlihat sepi,ia meskipun ada beberapa sih tapi tak banyak seperti saat jam istirahat,maklumlah ini masih pagi belum banyak siswa yang datang. Mereka bertiga memang selalu datang pagi – pagi namun bukannya diam dikelas,mereka lebih baik diam di kantin sekolah hingga bell tanda masuk berbunyi.

"Hae, hari ini kau sudah minum obat apa?." Pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu sontak membuat Donghae dan kibum mengeryitkan dahinya dan menatap kyuhyun yang masih asyik bermain dengan sang kekasihnya 'PSP' .

"Aku tidak minum obat apapun,lagi pula untuk apa minum obat bila tidak merasa sakit." Jawab Donghae Cuek sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan PSP-nya.

"Yakin kau tidak sakit,Buktinya hari ini kau berbeda sekali." Kyuhyun mempause game yang tengah dimainkannya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan meyelidik.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi siswa baik saja."

"Agar Lee Seonsangnim memandangmu dan jatuh hati padamu begitu."Timpal Kibum .

Donghae menjentikkan tangannya ,setuju atas ucapan Kibum.

"Jenius."

Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya memutar kedua matanya jengah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini, mereka berdua bingung kenapa bisa seorang Lee Donghae bisa menyukai Lee seonsangnim padahal masih banyak para Yeoja dan Namja mengejar-ngejarnya,Apalagi yeoja bernama Yoona yang setiap hari menrecoki(?) hari –harinya di sekolah.

"Jadi rencanamu sekarang apa ?"

"Mungkin membuat dia terpesona akan perubahan ku."Ucap Donghae percaya diri.

"Percaya diri sekali kau ikan mokpo,Kau seharusnya lebih cerdas berkata seperti itu hanya ingin merubahmu saja dan aku yakin dia tidak menyukaimu,memangnya dia Phedo apa."

"Kalau pun dia tidak menyukaiku, aku sanggup membuatnya menurutmu kibum?"

"Terserah kau saja lah. "Ucap Kibum pasrah.

Donghae yang mendengar ucapan kibum tersenyum senang sedangkan Kyuhyun,ia tak begitu fokus pada kedua sahabatnya itu tapi ia tengah mempertajam pandangannya pada sosok yeoja yang tengah memandangi kearah kantin mencari seseorang.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya setelah tahu yeoja itu ternyata Yoona,ia yakin sekali pasti yeoja itu tengah mencari Donghae.

"Gawat." Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Gawat kenapa?" Tanya Donghae dan kibum .

Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah yoona yang tengah berjalan menuju ke meja mereka,dengan senyum yang dibuat – buat.

"Aishhh lagi,lagi dia. Please selamatkan sahabatmu yang tampan ini ..." pinta Donghae pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ya sudah-sudah pergi sana , biar kita urus tu yeoja centil."

"Kalian memang sahabatku yang paling baik dan mengerti ia jangan lupa bayar kan makanan ku juga ya hehehe. Bye.."

Donghae segera berlari menjauhi kantin,ia tidak peduli dengan teriakkan Yoona yang terus memanggilnya,ia terus berlari menuju yang melihat Donghae pergi,hanya mengerutu sebal, ia langsung duduk di samping Kibum.

"Kenapa ia menghindari kalian tahu dia akan pergi kemana?"

"Tadi sih ia bilang mau pergi kegudang sekolah."Jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Mau apa dia kesana? Pasti ini akal – akalan mu saja kan ya aku tidak akan tertipu lagi oleh mu." Yoona sedikit tidak percaya pada ucapan Kyuhyun, pasalnya ia pernah tertipu oleh evil satu itu.

"Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan benar,Donghae memang pergi menuju gudang sekolah."Ucap Kibum.

"Apa Omongan mu bisa di percaya ketimbang sahabat mu yang satu itu "Tanya Yoona pada Kibum sambil menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Terserah kau saja mau percaya mau tidak itu hak mu, yang jelas kami berkata jujur." Jawab Kibum Cuek sambil beranjak pergi meninggal kan Yoona di susul oleh Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Yoona agak sangsi percaya pada mereka berdua terutama Kyuhyun,tapi apa boleh buat demi mendapatkan pangeran impiannya ia rela harus sabar menghadapi mereka. Kini Yoona tengah memandang pintu gudang yang terbuka,ia bimbang antara masuk atau diam di luar dan berteriak keras memanggil nama Donghae.

Akhirnya Yoona memilih masuk kedalam gudang,dengan begitu ia bisa bermanja – manjaan ria dengan Donghae seperti di drama - drama Korea yang selalu ia tonton,membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bahagia apalagi kenyataan. Namun saat ia akan masuk kedalam gudang itu tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Yeoboseo.."

"..."

"Jinjja,Kim Seonsaengnim memanggilku memangnya ada apa ?"

"..."

"Aisshhh... arra – arra ,aku akan segera kesana." Setelah dimatikannya ponsel itu,ia terlihat seperti berat untuk meninggalkan gudang ini,mungkin karena rencananya menjadi gagal. Tapi apa boleh buat dari pada ia kena hukum Kim seonsangmin ia lebih memilih melepaskan kesempatan ini.

Yoona pun segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari gudang menuju ruangan Kim Seonsangnim,tanpa dia ketahui dua pasang mata tengah melihatnya sedari tadi. Mereka adalah Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sedari tadi tengah bersembunyi di tempat yang aman tanpa terlihat oleh Yoona.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang melihat Yoona pergi hanya bisa mendesah kecewa, karna mangsanya yang sedari tadi ditunggunya pergi meninggalkan jebakkan yang sudah di susun rapi oleh mereka.

"Sepertinya dewi fortuna tengah memihak padanya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini?" Tunjuk Hyukjae pada soal yang ia tulis tadi di whiteboardnya.

"Aku .." Semua pasang mata termasuk Hyukjae memandang Donghae.

"Baiklah,Kau kedapan."

Dengan langkah cepat Donghae segera menghampiri Hyukjae yang terus memandangnya dengan tatapan malas,senyuman manis itu terus terpatri dari wajah tampan Donghae. Hyukjae yang melihat itu hanya memutar kedua matanya jengah.

"Ayo cepat kerjakan."

"Siap."Jawab Donghae Semangat .

Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan Donghae yang menurut mereka tidak normal setiap berada di dekat Hyukjae.

"Semangat sekali."Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah gila,karna cintanya."Timpal kibum.

Donghae dengan semangat mengerjakan soal Matematika yang di tugaskan oleh Hyukjae,tangan kekarnya bergerak dengan lincah menulis jawabannya seolah – olah soal itu mudah dikerjakan olehnya.

Donghae terlihat sangat serius mengerjakaan soal itu,hingga Hyukjae yang sedari tadi menatap kagum padanya tak ia sadari. Kalau ia tahu mungkin sekarang ia sudah langsung mengeluarkan pesonanya lagi pada Saenim cantik ini.

"Selesai,bagaimana?"Tanya Donghae dengan tengah meneliti jawaban yang dikerjakan oleh donghae.

"Jawabanmu sudah benar,kembali ke mejamu"Kata Hyukjae.

Lagi – lagi Donghae tersenyum dan terus memandang Hyukjae yang tengah duduk sambil membuka bukunya,Hyukjae yang merasa dipandangi oleh donghae segera menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa masih disini,ayo cepat duduk."Perintah Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak mau memberikan ku hadiah Saengnim.?"

"Mwo hadiah? untuk mu?"

"Ne,Hadiah untukku."

"Jadi kau mau hadiah dari ku?"

"Ne."

"Baiklah akan ku beri hadiah,tapi kau tidak boleh menyesal ya."

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyesal apapun pemberianmu."

"hadiahmu adalah KERJAKAN SOAL –SOAL DARI HALAMAN 60 SAMPAI SAMPAI KAU TIDAK MENGERJAKANYA TAMAT RIWAYATMU LEE DONGHAE." Teriak Hyukjae kesal.

"Kenapa hadiahnya seperti itu,tapi baiklah aku akan mengerjakanya." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum

Semua siswa yang sedari tadi melihat moment Haehyuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya,bisa-bisanya Donghae terlihat senang saat seperti ini.

Donghae pun segera menuju mejanya,tak ada sedikit pun gurat kekesalan dari wajahnya saat menerima teriakkan atau bisa di bilang amukkan dari Hyukjae. Biasanya Donghae akan marah saat ada seseorang atau siapapun itu, mau orang itu lebih tua darinya atau pun paling parah lebih muda darinya, namun ini berbeda saat Hyukjae yang melakukannya,AJAIB.

"Lama – lama dia membuat ku gila."Ucap Hyukjae dalam hati.

Seperti pada hari – hari sebelumnya,kantin terlihat penuh oleh siswa dan para guru yang tengah mengisi perut kosongnya.

Begitu pula dengan Hyukjae dan Sungmin,mereka terlihat tengah menyantap makanan yang sudah di pesannya tadi sambil Hyukjae bercerita tentang muridnya yang hampir membuat dia menjadi gila karna ulah nakalnya.

"Mwo,Kau sudah gila."Pekik Sungmin shock mendengar penuturan sang sahabatnya Hyukjae tadi.

"Lebih tepatnya hampir menjadi gila." Jawab Hyukjae santai sambil menyantap makanan yang ia pesan.

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain apa? Kau sama saja dengan memberi harapan palsu padanya,ck..ck..ck kejamnya sahabatku yang satu ini."

"Yak.. aku tidak kejam,siapa bilang aku memberi harapan palsu,aku sama sekali tidak memberi harapan palsu padanya,lagian aku hanya bilang **'Kalau kau benar mencintaiku, bisakah kau berubah demi ku'** hanya itu saja."Bela Hyukjae.

Sungmin menghela nafas mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya kau mencintainya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak,Kau tahu sendirikan aku hanya mencintai siwon."Bisik Hyukjae pelan ia takut ucapannya terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Tapi siwon tidak mencintaimu,ia hanya mencintai Heechul." Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya kesal,bisa-bisanya sungmin berbicara seperti itu, membuatnya menjadi pesimis saja.

Donghae yang baru saja memasuki kantin tanpa di sengaja ia melihat Hyukjae yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya,senyum pun terukir dari wajah tampannya. Donghae segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya ,jari-jarinya dengan lincah mengetik satu pesan untuk seseorang, setelah selesai mengetik ia langsung menekan tombol Send. Ia tersenyum membayangkan reaksi Hyukjae pasti lucu pikirnya.

Hyukjae yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya tiba –tiba tersentak saat ia merasakan ponselnya berdering,satu pesan yang ia dapat dari number yang tidak ia kenal. Dengan penasaran Hyukjae pun membuka satu pesan itu namun mata kecilnya membulat sempurna saat membaca pesan itu,hingga membuat sungmin mengernyit heran melihat sahabatnya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya sungmin penasaran.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin Hyukjae langsung memperlihatkan pesan yang ia terima padanya,dengan teliti Sungmin membaca pesan itu, seketika mata kelincinya membulat dan sedetik kemudian ia tertawa terbahak – bahak,ia tidak menyangka bahwa Donghae mengirimkan pesan seperti itu pada Hyukjae,Hyukjae hanya mendengus sebal melihat sungmin menertawakannya.

_**Kau sangat cute saat mempoutkan bibir sexymu itu My Princces**_

_**Jangan lupa save number ku ya cantik :***_

_**Lee Donghae Pangeran Hatimu**_

Itulah isi pesan yang Hyukjae terima,Hyukjae yang kesal segera mencari Namja yang sudah membuat dirinya ditertawakan oleh sahabatnya. Mata kecilnya menangkap sosok namja yang masih berdiri sambil menatapnya nakal. Oh tuhan rasanya ia ingin melemparkan kursi padanya saat namja itu dengan santainya membuat Love sign dengan kedua tangannya di depan semua orang dan jangan lupa dengan kedippan sebelah matanya.

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Donghae dan Hyukjae,Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya, ia merasa malu dan kesal menjadi satu,sedankan Sungmin hanya tertawa menyaksikan Donghae yang tengah menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Wah ternyata Hyukjae mempunyai fans ya." Suara Bass itu mengintruksi kedua namja itu hingga membuat mereka (Hyukjae dan Sungmin) menoleh pada sosok Namja tampan bertubuh atletis yang kini duduk di meja mereka dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanannya.

"Si..siwon."Ucap Hyukjae Gugup.

Siwon tersenyum manis hingga lesung pipinya terlihat,membuat Hyukjae terpesona memandang namja tampan itu.

Lagi – lagi ia melihat tatapan itu,tatapan penuh kegaguman yang dipancarkan Hyukaje setiap memandang Choi Siwon Guru yang melihat itu hanya mendengus sebal melihat Hyukjae yang terpesona dengan Siwon sang 'Rivalnya',meskipun ia tahu siwon sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman pada hyukjae dan hanya mencintai Kim Heechul Guru Bahasa Inggris yang bermulut pedas itu.

Tapi pesonanya mampu membius Hyukjae, yang bisa membuat Hyukjae selalu memperhatikannya ketimbang memperhatikan diri.

Donghae segera beranjak pergi menjauhi kantin,tanpa mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Dengan melihat Hyukjae yang seperti itu pada siwon,perutnya yang lapar menjadi tidak lapar,ia malas harus melihat itu bisa – bisa ia cemburu dan membuat keonaran di kantin hingga membuat namja cantik itu menjadi marah padanya.

"Sepertinya ada yang cemburu."Sungmin yang mengerti ucapan siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum .

"Siapa?" Tanya Hyukjae polos.

"Siapa lagi yang dengan nekadnya melakukan Love sign di depan banyak orang tadi."Celetuk Sungmin hingga ia dihadiahi tatapan tajam secara gratis dari Hyukjae.

"Dia pergi,apa tidak apa-apa?Sepertinya dia benar-benar cemburu."Goda Siwon membuat Hyukjae tersenyum kikuk sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menertawakan Hyukjae.

Siwon sudah tahu tentang Donghae yang menyukai temannya ini,Kenapa ia bisa tahu? Karena ia bisa melihat gerak – gerik Donghae yang mirip sepertinya saat berhadapan dengan namja yang ia cinta Kim Heechul.

"Aisshh ... kenapa kalian berdua menjadi menggodaku."Gerutu Hyukjae yang lagi – lagi mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat siwon dan Sungmin tertawa melihatnya.

Siwon yang gemas melihat Hyukjae,langsung mengacak-acak rambut blonde Hyukjae Hingga membuat Hyukjae memblushing ria.

Hyukjae tengah duduk di salah satu bangku di halte bus, sesekali bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan bergumam kecil.

Menunggu itu rasanya memang tidak enak itulah yang dirasakan Hyukjae yang tengah menunggu bus datang,namun sudah setengah jam bus yang akan di tumpanginya tidak kunjung datang,ia sedikit menyesal tidak menerima ajakkan sungmin untuk pulang bersama.

Mobilnya kini berada di bengkel akibat ulah noonanya yang ceroboh dalam mengendarai kendaraannya alhasil hari ini ia tidak membawa mobilnya.

Hyukjae yang masih asyik dengan pikirannya sama sekali tidak meyadari ada seseorang yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya.

"Annyeong."

Hyukjae terlonjak kaget saat mendengar bisikkan yang membuatnya merinding,matanya membulat saat ia melihat siapa orang yang seenaknya membisikkan pada telinganya yang sensitive itu.

"Kk..kau."

**Tbc **


End file.
